Bucky Barnes (Earth-2004)
Bucky Barnes, also known by his code name The Winter Solider, was an enhanced human and friend and ally to Captain America, who was brainwashed by HYDRA to assassinate possible threats, before retaking his memories and becoming himself once more. History James Buchanan Barnes was born on March 10, 1917 and was the eldest child of four. Barnes grew up to be an overachiever, having been an excellent athlete who had also excelled inside the classroom. Sometime during his childhood, he met Steve Rogers when bullies were trying to steal his money. The two became best friends and stuck together for many years, with Barnes often defending Rogers from bullies who would have attempted to take advantage of Rogers' short height and small build. During one of their trips together, Barnes and Rogers had ended up being forced to get a ride back towards Brooklyn on the back of a freezer truck as they had used all their remaining train money to buy hotdogs, while Barnes had also inadvertently managed to spend three dollars as he attempted to win a stuffed bear for Dolores. Another time when they were at Coney Island together, Barnes convinced Rogers to ride the Cyclone. A year later, during their art class, Barnes and Rogers found out that the United States of America had joined the Second World War. By this time, Barnes was now the three-time YMCA welterweight boxing champion. He then spent two weeks training Rogers at Goldie's Boxing Gym. They visited the US Recruiting and Induction Center within New York Citywhere Rogers was classified as 4F and rejected from service, while Barnes was drafted into the United States Army. During a battle in The war, Barnes was captured by HYDRA. After becoming a super solider himself and becoming a valued part of the US Militery, Rogers led a team into the HYDRA base to free the prisonors. Barnes fought by his side, but was shot off a platform by Theban Red Skull and presumed dead. After Rogers defeated Red Skull and ended up in ice dor over 70 years, during this time, HYDRA found Barnes alive and made him their own super soilder. In 2013, a year after the formation of Theban Avengers, which Steve was a part of, HYRDA sent Barnes, now known as the Winter Soilder, out to assassinate Nick Fury. Rogers faced of with the Winter Soilder, who overpowered and defeated Rogers, but was shot off a building by Samuel Wilson before he could land a killing blow. Barnes clung to the building to slow his fall and survived. Rogers began protecting Fury as his bodyguard, to keep him safe from HYRDA. Barnes memories were jogged in his fight with Captain America, so HYRDA Re-erased his mind and sent him out, this time to kill both Fury, and Rogers. By now, Rogers had realised that the Winter Soider was his old friend Bucky, so he came up with a plan to save him. During another attack from Barnes, Rogers allowed Fury to fake his own death, so Barnes would think he was successful. The worked, and HYRDA assumed that Nick Fury was dead. Captain America fought the Winter Soilder, knocking off his mask and trying to remind him who he once was. At last, Barnes remembered, and enbraced his friend. Then, he and Rogers set out to destroy HYDRA once and for all. Fall of HYDRA After three years of raids and arrests, HYDRA had all but fallen. A high ranking member, Wolfgang von Strucker had gathered the remaining HYDRA operatives to attack S.H.E.I.L.D and finally cause the chaos they needed to take control. Barnes and Rogers went in alone, fighting past Strucker's men. They destroyed all of HYDRAs bombers, but didn't known it was all part of a distraction orchestrated by Strucker, who had set a timer on missiles that would launch at various capital cites across the planet. The only shut off method was the print of a Class 5 HYDRA agent, and when confronted, Strucker had mutated his own hands so he could never be used to stop the launch. Thinking he had won, be mocked Barnes, who remembered that he was a Class 5 agent, as HYDRA needed him to use various out of bounds weapons. Barnes made his old friend leave the base so he could detonate the missiles early, as Strucker never made an off switch. Rogers at first refused, until Barnes reminded him he was still needed in life. Eventully, Rogers left the base after a tearful farewell, and Bucky detonated the missiles, blowing up the entire base in a massive explosion, killing him, Strucker, and all the HYDRA agents left at the base. Category:Earth-2004 Category:Versions of Winter Soldier Category:Deceased characters of Earth-2004 Category:Metal arm